Money in the Bank 2016
Money in the Bank (2016) was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event and WWE Network event produced by WWE. It took place on June 19, 2016 at the T-Mobile Arena in the Las Vegas suburb of Paradise, Nevada. It was the seventh event under the Money in the Bank chronology. Event summary Charlotte & Dana Brooke vs Natalya & Becky Lynch If you can’t beat them, join them. After WWE Women’s Champion Charlotte & Dana Brooke defeated Natalya & Becky Lynch with Natural Selection at WWE Money in the Bank, The Queen of Harts viciously attacked her partner, changing the landscape of the Women’s division. Becky and Natalya showed the teamwork of longtime friends. They started their attack with a Hart Attack — a tribute to Natalya’s father Jim “The Anvil” Neidhart and uncle Bret Hart — then followed up with a double hiptoss and tandem baseball slide. The team nicknamed Hart & Fire was rolling. But Charlotte turned the tide for her side with a big boot on Natalya, enabling her and Dana to overpower Natalya for several minutes. The Queen of Harts was reeling until she dodged a spear from the reigning champion and tagged in Becky, who bulldozed the opposition. The frenzied attack culminated in a double missile dropkick, and when Natalya re-entered the battle and locked in the Sharpshooter, it seemed like she’d finally shake the monkey off her back and get the WWE Women’s Champion to submit. Dana broke up the Sharpshooter and tossed Becky into Natalya, though, allowing Charlotte to connect with Natural Selection for the win. With Charlotte celebrating another victory at Natalya’s expense, The Queen of Harts’ frustration boiled over after the match, as she pulled Becky down to the mat by her hair, then pummeled her with a series of fists. Before their tag team matchup against Charlotte & Dana, Becky said Natalya was her “heart.” in betraying Becky at WWE Money in the Bank, Natalya broke it in half. Rusev vs Titus O'Neil Happy Father’s Day? Not for Titus O’Neil. At the greatest WWE Money in the Bank pay-per-view in history, United States Champion Rusev made O'Neil tap out to the Accolade before humiliating him in front of his sons. For several weeks, the intensity had built toward an epic U.S. Title showdown between the two tough-as-nails Superstars, including a ruthless assault by The Bulgarian Brute on his No. 1 contender this past Monday on Raw, and a counter-assault by O’Neil on Thursday’s SmackDown. Before their pay-per-view contest began, though, Rusev played some early mind games by walking over to O’Neil’s kids at ringside. This lit the fuse to the explosive match as the two Superstars started brawling outside the ring. Once things moved inside the squared circle, The Bulgarian Brute took control, wearing down his challenger. However, Titus battled back to gain the advantage, scoring several near-falls and even escaping the Accolade before it could be locked in. After another excruciating exchange outside the ropes, though, the United States Champion finally cinched in the Accolade and made Titus tap out. Following his victory, Rusev delivered O’Neil the hardest blow of all after the bell. As the war-torn Rusev lay on the canvas, The Bulgarian Brute walked over to his fallen challenger’s children and shouted at them, declaring that their father was “a loser.” With that one absolutely deplorable comment, Rusev propelled an already personal showdown to a whole other level. Will Titus O’Neil have a response? Find out Monday night at 8/7 C on Raw. Results * Tag team match: '''Charlotte and Dana Brooke defeated Natalya and Becky Lynch * '''Singles match for the WWE United States Championship: Rusev © (with Lana) defeated Titus O'Neil by submission Other on-screen talent * Ring announcers: Lilian Garcia & JoJo * Pre-show panel: Renee Young & Lita Image gallery 118 MITB 06192016ej 1773--f55254d19accb337ca71fd554a1dfba4.jpg 119_MITB_06192016ej_1782--3f01afa4c6d67ee70bffb599f6a1498d.jpg 120_MITB_06192016ej_1723--791cde0dc18767e07715e1569d071364.jpg 121_MITB_06192016ej_1729--d63fd901c2879f2d78b0a6a6a41345c7.jpg 122_MITB_06192016jg_0502--b4ad9a92dc58db522331d4ea1742c6de.jpg 123_MITB_06192016jg_0504--005f4a243ba0f529c94769b98429d27f.jpg 124_MITB_06192016ej_1737--8a04b14a735d6ffaaa978f8cb435a36d.jpg 125_MITB_06192016rf_1847--b263cc80dc4d6705e9fab23312141215.jpg 126_MITB_06192016jg_0508--9c9b038e65e4999f004daa1aa3372862.jpg 127_MITB_06192016rf_1853--33bb36766c25b11485b361af74f18449.jpg 128_MITB_06192016jg_0511--9f3878366df1ee4dfa0158e134edb390.jpg 129_MITB_06192016ej_1752--1dfea21b3c34220e82bd9f15d4093373.jpg 130_MITB_06192016ej_1753--16ba6187901fb98c011415e33d9bb06e.jpg 131_MITB_06192016ej_1756--a8f7d1078ad03213e140cfc3088ea6a0.jpg 132_MITB_06192016jg_0522--f60f0ff63b5ac54a24cac2075858a506.jpg 133_MITB_06192016jg_0524--1f2ddb3a9be02db746ba5b0556912e7e.jpg 134_MITB_06192016jg_0527--17324145dc386ba8f15169807ca6416a.jpg 135_MITB_06192016ej_1797--c98298d2d0ee4b4860c66cff8eb63d8e.jpg 136_MITB_06192016ej_1803--bf30bc68d749659560414de8cbc8ed74.jpg 137_MITB_06192016jg_0528--17d0e44f05c2fd267152aad6767ecfcd.jpg 138_MITB_06192016ej_1806--6700ea3dafb8851aa36be86f2d7f3080.jpg 139_MITB_06192016rf_1936--74ac0a9876f82137a5b78fa4a5499f77.jpg 140_MITB_06192016rf_1948--b9a450fc2a0e0a2d4e6cd02ea3e803e5.jpg 141_MITB_06192016ej_1825--0e18f35c955e23d858fef6b0b0d97826.jpg 142_MITB_06192016ej_1716--d3f11bb94912a666a4d9bcddc1987e00.jpg Media Category:WWE pay-per-view events Category:2016 pay-per-view events Category:Natalya Category:Becky Lynch Category:Charlotte Category:Dana Brooke Category:Lana Category:Lilian Garcia Category:JoJo Category:Renee Young Category:Lita